


Crimson Lips

by supergirl_swift



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-03-10 03:41:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18930556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supergirl_swift/pseuds/supergirl_swift
Summary: "Lena Luther was extraordinary. That’s what Kara Danvers thought when she first saw her. Her skin was pale like the moon on a starry night, and her lips were painted with dark crimson. Kara knew she was gay from the age of 14 but she had never experienced true attraction to another women... Until Lena. Kara could recall the day they met perfectly, when the L Corp CEO strut into Catco media and a conversation with James Olsen about an upcoming piece she wanted to release. Kara remembered the embarrassment she felt when Lena caught her staring and her green eyes stared right back piercing her heart. Kara could feel hotness creeping up to her cheeks and she knew that a light pink color was covering her cheeks. That was one month ago. One month since Kara saw the beautiful Lena Luthor and gushed to her older sister Alex about how fierce and strong she was."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> This is my first fic so please leave comments and kudos I would highly appreciate it! Sorry the first chapter is so short!
> 
> \- D

Lena Luther was extraordinary. That’s what Kara Danvers thought when she first saw her. Her skin was pale like the moon on a starry night, and her lips were painted with dark crimson. Kara knew she was gay from the age of 14 but she had never experienced true attraction to another women... Until Lena. Kara could recall the day they met perfectly, when the L Corp CEO strut into Catco media and a conversation with James Olsen about an upcoming piece she wanted to release. Kara remembered the embarrassment she felt when Lena caught her staring and her green eyes stared right back piercing her heart. Kara could feel hotness creeping up to her cheeks and she knew that a light pink color was covering her cheeks. That was one month ago. One month since Kara saw the beautiful Lena Luthor and gushed to her older sister Alex about how fierce and strong she was.

 

Naturally, Kara was surprised when her boss Cat Grant called her in and told her to meet the dark brunette at L Corp for lunch. Cat wanted Kara to win Lena over so she would appear at a press conference for Catco. Kara tried to politely decline but Cat Grant did not take no for an answer.  
“Miss Luthor is expecting you at one thirty Kira. It’s eleven now so get all of your slides prepared.” Cat snapped, clearly Lena made her nervous as well. Kara gathered her things and checked over a list of things in her head... She was ready to go.

Riding up the elevator in L Corp made Kara more nervous than she thought. Suddenly, Kara realized how immature her outfit was compared to how Lena looked in her head. Kara had on a light blue skirt and plaid blouse with tan, red, and white stripes. The elevator doors opened and Kara could see into Lena Luthor’s office from right there. She was leaning on her desk in a tight black dress that cut off at her upper thighs. She had a pen in her mouth and was talking on the phone. A brief moment of panic set in on Kara, what if Lena Luthor didn’t remember her? After all, they met over a month ago. Kara waited awkwardly for a couple of minutes while Lena finished her phone call, she waved Kara in and poured her a glass of water. Once again, Lena’s lips were painted a beautiful crimson shade. Goddamn, Kara thought, those lips were going to be the death of her. Lena broke the silence.  
“We’ve met before, you’re Kara, right? Kara Danvers.” Lena said with a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips. Kara resisted the urge to blush.  
“Yep, that’s me Kara Danvers.” She extended her hand, hoping Lena’s fingers would touch hers for just one second. Lena reached out for Kara’s hand, she had a firm grip, like she always knows what she wants. Kara fidgeted with her glasses, a bad habit for when she is anxious.  
“Listen Kara Danvers, I do not like being bought, I do not like when people try to win me over. And I do not particularly like Miss Grant.” Lena snarled at the mention of her name, this would be harder than Kara thought. Kara opened her mouth to speak but Lena cut her off.  
“I think you are wasting your time here Kara, you should probably run back to Catco and explain that I’m not interested in you or Miss Grant.” Lena turned toward the window to show that she was finished with the conversation.  
“Miss Luthor!” Kara stood her ground firmly, she wanted, no, she needed Lena’s attention. Lena’s head snapped up, she bit down on her lip hard and Kara could see blood trickling.  
“Please.” Kara begged for a chance to make this offer.  
“Very well, make it quick.” Lena strode across her office and her black heels echoed on the tile floor. Click. Click. Click. Click. Kara gulped, she didn’t know how to convince the most beautiful women she’d ever seen to partner with Catco.  
“Miss Grant is requesting that you speak at our upcoming press conference and do a magazine photo shoot with Catco Media. She was hoping you would be interested in talking about your new research on kryptonite and how you can make Supergirl immune to it.” Kara finished the last part with a serious face, there was no way Lena knew about her being Supergirl, it’s impossible.  
“Miss Danvers,” Lena paused and leaned against the desk, her hands planted firmly on the glass. “I am a Luthor, we tend to not like Supergirl or Superman, however, I am not like Lex and I am interested in Supergirl’s... issue with kryptonite.” Lena walked over to Kara and placed her hand lightly on her shoulder. Kara could feel jolts of electricity being shot through her.  
“Contact me at this number.” Lena insisted, handing Kara her business card. “Now get out, I don’t have time for your questions or staring— Yes Kara, I noticed.” Lena glared at her with those fierce green eyes. Kara grabbed her folders and rushed out of L Corp without another word. Fuck, Kara thought. Lena knows, Lena noticed. Lena probably thinks I’m a creep.

 

Kara sulked all the way back to Catco where Cat Grant was waiting and pleased that Kara had gotten the deal. Cat dismissed Kara early for the day because of it and Kara was thankful she could go home and bundle up in blankets. Kara shot off a text to Alex cancelling their dinner plans, she was still humiliated because of what happened at L Corp. Kara wanted to tell Alex what had happened, Alex understood the best because of dating Maggie but Kara just wasn’t ready. Alex had already texted back concerned for Kara, Kara never cancelled dinner but Lena got in her head and everything felt backwards. Kara climbed into bed and pulled out Lena’s business card sighing. Then she noticed something, it was so small you’d have to have perfect vision to see it. There on the back of Lena’s business card was a tiny wink face. Kara rubbed her eyes multiple times thinking she was just hallucinating but no, it was really there. Texting Lena now would seem clingy Kara had decided. Instead she rolled over into her side and turned off the lights, sleep came easy for the hero that night and Kara was sure that Lena was the cause.

The next morning Kara woke abruptly, scared that her mind made up everything about Lena. Kara’s fingers hovered over her phone keyboard, texting Lena now wouldn’t be too clingy.  
“What does the wink face mean? - K.” Kara hit send before she could overanalyze how immature she is compared to Lena. Kara put her phone in her pocket, determined to next text again until she heard from Lena. She grabbed Miss Grant’s signature coffee and headed into Catco Media right on time. She handed Cat her coffee and headed back toward her desk. Kara’s phone buzzed, finally she thought to herself, Lena was going to answer. It was only Alex, asking Kara to call her when she got the chance. She knew Alex was worried when she blew off dinner but she didn’t think it was this big of a deal. Kara sighed and Winn who was sitting across from her opened his mouth to say something.

 

Winn’s voice was drowned out by the elevator ding. The doors opened to reveal pale legs that Kara would recognize anywhere. It was Lena. She wore a short black skirt with a white button up that was covered with a forest green sweater. Her hair was up in a high ponytail and her lips were crimson red. She strut into Catco with purpose and confidence. Lena headed straight for Cat’s office without a single glance in Kara’s direction. Kara felt immediate anger and jealously, how did she truly believe that her and Lena could be girlfriends? Kara had never felt more foolish as she wiped one stray tear from her cheek. Winn looked concerned but Kara told him to shut the hell up before she hurts him. Winn looked shocked considering Kara almost never swears. It wasn’t like Kara wasn’t out as gay to her friends, it was the fact that she had feelings for Lena freaking Luthor. Kara knew perfectly well that none of her friends trusted Lena but Kara couldn’t help her feelings, every time she saw Lena’s green eyes, pale skin, and crimson lips she seemed to fall deeper into Lena’s trap. Kara knew her desire for Lena would end up getting her hurt but somehow it seemed worth the risk.

 

Lena had came and left Catco just like Kara did. It was almost midnight and Lena hadn’t even seen Kara’s message yet. Kara figured Lena would play hard to get, which is usually hot to Kara but with Lena it just seemed to hurt. She wanted to crawl into Alex’s arms and cry and confess to everything. But the thought of her older sister being so upset and heartbroken that Kara fell for Lena made Kara feel even more sorry for herself. Her phone began buzzing over and over, it was a call from Winn... Kara declined it. The call from Winn was followed by an immediate text.  
“Kara don’t push me away again, I know it’s Lena.” Winn said. Kara could hear the sadness in his voice. Kara texted back, quick to defend herself,  
“Winn, you don’t know what you’re talking about. Leave me alone.” Kara’s brain screamed at her, she would never have Lena. Lena was too... too powerful. Lena Luthor was a force to be reckoned with.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thank you so much for all of the support! I'm not sure where this fic is going but I am having fun writing it!
> 
> Enjoy chapter 2!
> 
> \- D

It had been over a week since Kara had texted Lena. And yet, Lena was still too scared to reply. Kara Danvers picked up on every little detail, that was something Lena could admire. Lena had to admit that pulling Kara along the way she was made Lena feel incredibly powerful. Lena craved power, it gave her a rush like some drugs might give a stupid teenager. The thought of having the power over innocent Kara Danvers made Lena feel like she could be Supergirl.  
Despite this, Lena wasn’t evil or wicked like many people portrayed her as. Lena used the power to her advantage because she was scared to let others in. Lena Luthor being weak was not an option and if she changed the way she did business nobody would respect her anymore. Lena had come far in her business: she was the CEO of L Corp, a billionaire, and working on curing the effects of kryptonite on Supergirl herself.

All Lena wanted to be able to do was open up to somebody as gorgeous as Kara but she’d been hurt too many times before. Plus, it was more fun making Kara think she’s uninterested. Lena was flattered by the staring and the handshake offer which she knew was an excuse for Kara to touch her. She just didn’t know if Kara could handle all of her dark and twisty burden. Everyone has heard of poor Lena, sad Lena, Lena’s brother Lex tried to kill Superman and now Lena is damaged goods. Bullshit. If anything, Lena came out of it stronger than ever. But Kara, Kara was just too... too delicate, too pure for Lena’s trauma. The thought of tainting perfect, carefree Kara ruined her evening. She could taste sourness in her mouth but this time it was different than jealousy, it was fear. It was almost eleven at night and all Lena did today was obsess over Kara Danvers. She wiped off her makeup and unzipped her dress, putting on silk pajamas. She opened Kara’s text and typed back a response.  
“I don’t think that’s a wink face, just some pen smudges.” Lena responded while smirking. Lena was in control all over again and she loved it.

The next morning was rough, Lena started as she always did. She went through her daily routine, finally arriving at her signature dark red lip, the defining piece of every look. She put on tall heels that were a light pink color, it didn’t match her black dress but it reminded her of Kara. Kara Danvers that she was slowly ripping apart, exposing Kara to humiliation and pain, not because she wanted to but because she couldn’t rely on anybody. Lena wanted Kara badly, that wasn’t the question. The million dollar question was whether or not she could trust Kara. Kara was a women with many friends, that she probably hung out with all the time and, maybe even threw little book clubs. Lena preferred to keep to herself. Isolation always seemed to be safer, because of her position in the company.

Lena marched into L Corp and ignored stares as every single person’s head turned. She rode the elevator up to her private office and checked her phone. There was one more message from Kara.  
“I know you’ve been through a lot Lena Luthor, I know you protect yourself by being cold to others. But I also know that deep down, whether you admit it or not, you’re interested in me... You know where to find me.”  
Attached to the bottom of her message was an address. Lena rolled her eyes, ‘being cold to others’ what the fuck did that even mean? Lena wasn’t cold, she was just... Just a big fucking mess. And Kara Danvers would be too if her family was ashamed of every little thing she did. 

Lena tapped her nails on her glass desk and looked out over National City. Lena felt vulnerable and cold sitting in her office while Kara slowly uncovered the true self she’d been trying to protect. The walls of her L Corp office were slowly closing in on her and Lena felt suffocated and naked sitting in her office while Kara slowly unraveled her true self. Kara Danvers was in control now and Lena was frightened. Lena Luthor was always in control, that was her thing. Kara Danvers was too soft, too fragile to have infiltrated Lena’s mind. Maybe she had underestimated Kara and her need to help people. Maybe Kara’s need to help people had gone so far that even she was determined to fix the unfixable: Lena Luthor. Lena shuttered at the thought of Kara forcing herself into Lena’s thoughts, the only place Lena had full control over was her head. Lena spent the rest of the day wondering what was going through that damn Kara Danvers mind...

Lena went home early, stepping over the threshold right after the sun had set. Lena Luthor likes alone time, it was one of her favorite things but she knew she couldn’t avoid Kara forever. She unlocked her phone and typed out a draft text.

“Kara, I am a very private person, I have been hurt many times, I do not trust you but that doesn’t mean I don’t like you. You have one phone call in fifteen minutes, don’t miss it.”

Lena counted down the minutes, she was nervous that Kara would spill everything on her right there, anxious that she scared her right away. They weren’t even dating. Kara and Lena would not work, Kara was an optimist while Lena was a very strong pessimist. Lena knew Kara Danvers was so far on the other end of the spectrum that Lena would intoxicate her by laying one finger on her. Lena’s phone buzzed, shaking the small nightstand next to her bed. She answered reluctantly.

“Look Lena, I know you’re scared, I know you’ve been hurt but I am here to support you and if you want, to be the best girlfriend I can be. And I want to get to know you and spend time—“ Lena cut her off.  
“Kara Danvers. I know who you are. I know you like to ‘fix’ people but I am not your little project. I’m afraid my dear that you’re moving too fast. I can tell with you and those wide eyes, you’re excited that you might have found the perfect partner. But honey, I am nowhere close to that. You should stay away Kara before you get hurt.”  
And with that, Lena hung up. She wasn’t proud of it but Kara was too eager to be with Lena that she would forgot who Lena Luthor really is... Lena’s phone buzzed and buzzed all night until she could hear the constant buzzing inside her head. Kara Danvers was inside her head. But Lena refused to give in, refused to answer Kara’s calls, refuse to let any little bit of her in.

Lena pulled out a bottle of vodka and poured herself a tall shot. She gulped it down, one shot, two shots, three shots. Without warning, her stone cold facade cracked, and Lena Luthor began to cry. Her mascara left lines down her cheeks as she fought back the urge to scream at the top of her lungs. Lena pushes people away, she pushed Lex so far away that he turned on her. and now she was pushing Kara away, scared that there might actually be something there between the two of them. Scared to lose so much of herself in Kara Danvers that she’d forget who she really is, a Luthor


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was one of my favorite chapters to write. finally some Lena/Kara action. 
> 
> i hope you all enjoy!
> 
> \- D

Kara hated secrets. She saw the irony in this, given the fact that she herself was harboring one of the biggest secrets on the planet. Kara knew she needed to stop pushing her best friends away, so she arranged a breakfast meeting with Winn. Winn Schott was your average nerd. He was obsessed with Superman, and the fact that Kara was related to him still blew his mind. Kara arrived exactly eleven minutes early at the bakery she had chosen. She made her way over to a table outside where she and Winn could eat and talk quietly. Winn arrived shortly after, followed by Alex. I’m pretty sure you were not invited, she thought to herself. Kara resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Great, just what she needed, a lecture from her older sister. Unfortunately for Kara, Alex knew her like the back of her hand and was able to speak up before anyone else had the chance.

“Kara, I’m only here to talk. We don’t want you getting hurt or manipulated by a Luthor like your cousin was.” Alex’s face showed concern but Kara wanted so badly to believe Lena was different. She could feel her anger bubbling up inside of her, rising to the surface, and she knew it was visible.

“Careful there, buddy!” Winn walked over to her and rested a hand on Kara’s shoulder. “We’re here to help you work through this.”

“I don’t need to work through this Winn, there isn’t anything to work through. You aren’t listening to me. I have feelings for Lena.” Kara sighed and balled her hands into tight fists.

“Kara, you know she’s going to hurt you...” Alex trailed off, her gentle brown eyes searching for the truth.

“Alex, we get it! You found Maggie and she’s perfect for you and she made your heart all soft. But guess what: I’m not you! And Lena isn’t going to be Maggie either.” Kara’s eyes began to burn and her skin felt cracked and hot. Kara pulled herself back together with a few deep breaths. She knew that what she had said to Alex was a low blow but her anger, as well as the desire to defend Lena far, outweighed her good judgment. Alex took a couple of steps back, eyeing Kara carefully.

“This isn’t you little sis, this isn’t you at all. I have to go.” Alex said and hopped on her motorcycle without another word. Winn didn’t say anything. He stood across from Kara silently, unsure if he could help her at all.

“Winn, I think you should go too,” Kara said and turned into the café to pay for their uneaten food.

Kara decided to make the first move with Lena. She bought two small coffees, one for each of them, and walked the four blocks to L Corp to deliver it herself. She reached the top floor and pushed up her glasses. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

“Come in.” Lena snarled without even glancing at the petrified blonde.

“Hi... Um, it’s me. Kara, Kara Danvers.” She took a small step toward Lena and thrust her arm out holding the coffee. “I got you this.” Kara blushed slightly but hoped for her own sake that it wasn’t noticeable.

Lena took the coffee out of her hand and dug one of her perfectly polished nails into her skin. It began to draw blood and Kara pulled the sleeve of her blazer over it so Lena wouldn’t notice. After all, it was just an accident.

“Oh, honey..” Lena drawled out the word and bit her lip, trying to provoke Kara Danvers. “I believe you misread me, you’re very sweet, and I will take the coffee. However, I am not interested in you. Not now, not ever.” Lena finished and stared Kara down with her emerald eyes.

Kara deflated immediately, but as she turned to go, she was almost positive she had heard Lena mumble, “I do love you.” But Kara had slammed the glass door shut so hard that even she couldn’t tell. Imagining Lena Luthor telling Kara that she loved her with those full crimson lips almost made Kara melt right on the spot. She was filled with doubt over what Lena Luthor had told her. Kara knew that the dark brunette had to have felt something toward her, or else she wouldn’t have given Kara her business card over Miss Grant. Miss Luthor had one thing Kara Danvers didn’t: control. Lena knew that Kara would be too uncertain to act on her feelings, leaving Lena Luthor on higher ground.

Kara walked home in silence, unable to shake the feeling that somebody was watching her, waiting for her to break down. She expected to come home to an empty apartment and fall right into a deep sleep the minute her head hit the pillow. Instead, sitting on the woman of steel’s couch were Alex and Maggie.

“Why are you both here?” Kara’s eyebrows furrowed, her drawn in a tight line. Her day did not go as planned and she didn’t feel like sharing it with her sister and sisters fiancé.

“Well, I saw you walk into L Corp while I was on site,” Maggie said, reaching for Kara’s hand, eyeing the small scab already forming from Lena’s nail.

“I’m partnering with Miss Luthor for a project Cat wanted to do, is that a crime?”

“We know that little sis, but we’re still worried. We don’t trust that she won’t manipulate your feelings to get what she wants.” Alex fiddled with her wedding ring, a telltale sign of her anxiety. Why couldn’t Kara see that she was only trying to protect her little sister?

“Lena Luthor is just misunderstood!” Kara protested. “She’s beginning to trust me and that’s a huge step for her. She is a strong businesswoman whom I admire and I really am looking forward to learning from her.” Kara fell silent as she noticed Alex and Maggie exchange a glance.

“Reporting isn’t all you want to learn from her.” Maggie snickered under her breath and dodged a stern look and a playful slap from Alex. Kara rolled her eyes but appreciated how Maggie’s sense of humor managed to bring light to the argument. She had a way of speaking the truth even when nobody wanted her to.

“Alright, well you two can crash the night if you want, you know where the bedroom is. Please don’t make too noise.” Kara rolled her eyes lightheartedly at the last part and headed into her bedroom.

Kara unbuttoned her blouse and sighed. Fucking Lena Luthor is out to destroy me, she thought as she slipped into flannel pajamas and climbed in bed. After an hour and a half of staring at the ceiling, Kara’s eyes finally slid shut.

 

_ Incoming FaceTime Call _

 

What the hell? thought Kara. It was barely even two in the morning. Kara almost pushed decline until she saw the contact name: Lena Luthor. She pushed accept, not knowing what to expect.

“Heyyyyy Kara!” Lena squealed when she saw Kara answer. Kara knew she was drunk but decided to play along. Her token crimson lipstick made Kara’s heart skip a beat.

“Lena, it’s almost two AM, are you okay?” Kara was genuinely concerned but Lena seemed so happy, she didn’t want this moment to end.

“Shh, Danvers, I’m okay. I need to tell you something.” Lena smirked and bit her lip. Kara should have expected that Lena could make even a drunk FaceTime call so intriguing. Kara nodded for her to go ahead and braced herself for the real Lena Luthor to come out and devour her.

“Kara Danvers, I am in love with you,” Lena whispered and hung up. Okay, Kara thought, pull it together. Lena was absolutely wasted and probably didn’t mean it. She despises you, Kara Danvers, end of story.

But the way Lena said those six simple words felt so raw, so real. Like Lena’s perfect lips were meant to be saying it. Kara held onto the memory of the FaceTime call tightly, knowing that the only time she’d hear Lena say “I love you” was when her beautiful, tortured mind was drunk.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks so much for all of the hits :) this is one of the best chapters because of sassy Kara, hope you enjoy 
> 
> \- D

Lena opened her phone the next morning to eight different voicemails. God forbid she leave L Corp early once a week, now she was flooded with useless paperwork. Lena checked her recent calls... one outgoing FaceTime call to Kara Danvers? Lena figured it was a mistake and stripped off her clothes to get in the shower. 

The water was hot, hot enough to burn Lena and that was fine by her. She wanted so badly to escape the pieces of her mind that were taken over by a certain stunning blonde woman, but she couldn’t find a way out. Lena traced her thumb over her bottom lip and the shower water ran a shade of dark red. Shit. She had passed out before she could take off her makeup from the night before. 

Unaware of her phone buzzing constantly with messages from Kara, she pulled her hair into a tight bun and a selected a white pantsuit from her wardrobe. She left her flat at eight am sharp, and from there she headed straight toward Catco Media. Her press conference was today and she had never felt more unprepared. 

Catco Media was just as Lena remembered it: white, simplistic, modern. Lena entered the building with long, confident strides and noticed Kara at her desk. Lena could feel her eyes following her across the room all the way to Cat Grant’s office. Lena tried to wipe the stupid smile off of her own face. She was supposed to be elusive, secretive, unreadable, and she sure as hell wasn’t going to let Kara Danvers distract her from this press conference. Cat directed her to the lobby, and Lena did as she was told. She waited in the lobby while the reporters showed up. Kara somehow managed to make her way to the front of the crowd, looking Lena up and down, desperate for some sort of reaction from her. Lena did nothing, nothing but bite her lip, it was such a small movement that nobody else would have ever noticed... except Kara. Lena paced back and forth on the stage and waited for the last group of reporters to show up. Suddenly, Lena’s head became so full as reporters began shouting at her.

“Miss Luthor, over here please!” 

“What makes you think there is a cure for the effects of kryptonite?”

“Miss Luthor, how do you feel about…?”

“Ma’am, do you believe that…?”

Lena’s eyes made a beeline for Kara, maybe she could calm her down. She spotted her and made eye contact. “Yes, you in the blue sweater.” Lena pointed to Kara. 

“Hi, Kara Danvers from Catco Media. I was wondering how you feel about Supergirl and the amount of love she shows the community. Do you think she is giving National City false hope?” Lena’s face fell, and she was sure Kara noticed. What was that supposed to mean? Lena composed herself to the best of her ability and answered the little Danvers question. 

“Well, I do not know Supergirl personally, but no. I believe that Supergirl is a strong role model and truly does love and care for the citizens of National City.” Lena flashes Kara a bright smile and turned onto the next reporter and question. 

“Hello, I’m Lois Lane from the Daily Planet. Do you know when you will finish the cure for the effects of kryptonite on Supergirl?” Lena sucked her teeth, did people not realize how hard it is to cure effects from a foreign chemical?

“It is currently a work in progress but being able to partner with Catco Media is definitely speeding up the process,” Lena said, taking a deep breath. “Any further questions can be answered by James Olsen, the photographer who is inside the cafeteria.” She flashed a smile, something she saved for press conferences and photo shoots. 

 

Lena headed over to the refreshments table and poured herself a glass of lemon water. She sipped on the ice cold drink and observed the crowd around her. The press conference didn’t go as well as she had hoped but Lena knew once she released the cure for kryptonite on Supergirl that she would be more respected throughout National City. Lena braced herself as Kara walked over to her, not knowing what to expect. The short skirt she was wearing was doing her legs many favors. Lena tried not to let her stare linger because she could feel the warmth spreading to her cheeks and she didn’t want to give Kara the satisfaction. Not yet, anyway. 

“Thanks for answering my question, Miss Luthor.” Kara stood tall and brushed her hand against Lena’s, trying to get a reaction from her. Lena refused to let this happen. She was determined to have the upper hand, especially with somebody like Kara Danvers. 

“Of course, I’m not sure why Supergirl would try to manipulate the citizens of National City..” Lena trailed off trying to piece together Kara’s little puzzle. 

“What about you Miss Luthor? Do you manipulate others to get what you want? To protect yourself from your reality?” Kara wouldn’t break eye contact with Lena, she matched Lena’s fierce stare with one of her own. Lena was taken aback, she didn’t know how much Kara knew, she didn’t even know how Kara knew. 

“I’m not sure what you mean darling, I’m only trying to do my job.” Lena tried to sound as bold as she always did, but she could feel her voice break slightly. 

“Of course you don’t.” Kara gave her one last knowing look before turning away and disappearing into the office building of Catco Media. Seeing Kara Danvers shrink away at that moment broke Lena’s heart into a million pieces.

 

The point of being in control wasn’t to hurt Kara Danvers, that wasn’t Lena’s intention at all. All she wanted was real love, passionate love, trusting love, and who knew if Kara Danvers could handle her burden? Lena spent the rest of her evening in isolation, trying to come up with ways to make it up to Kara, her only company a bottle of vodka. Her thoughts were completely occupied with the woman as she tried trying to decode what Kara had meant at the end of Lena’s press conference. By midnight Lena was in a drunken haze. She wasn’t usually a drinker, only during social events, but recently she seemed to be out of control, a feeling that only settled in more once she met Kara Danvers. Lena unlocked her phone and texted her assistant. 

“I need a bouquet of white roses delivered to Catco Media. They need to be sitting on Kara Danvers’s desk by eight fifteen in the morning. SEND THEM ANONYMOUSLY!” Lena scrolled through her other messages, her heart stopped short when she saw Kara Danvers’ contact. 

“I know you were drunk last night but using fake emotions to manipulate me will never put you on my good side.” Kara had sent that message over an hour ago... Fuck. Lena started to draft a text message but knew this situation was in need of a phone call. A phone call where she could hear Kara’s silky smooth voice. She dialed each number carefully making sure she had it right. Kara’s line rang five times before she finally picked up. 

“What do you want, Lena?” The aggression in her tone explained her behavior at the press conference.

“Somebody seems a bit upset,” Lena announced, her smirk audible. She tried to play her usual role of the antagonist with Kara. She hated doing it but being vulnerable was not an option. 

“What you said to me last night was not okay. Believe it or not, I happen to be a real person with a very real, very big heart that tends to see the best in people, which happens to be the opposite of you. If you choose to continue your partnership with Catco, please, and I’m begging you here, stay away from me.” Kara sighed and Lena could hear the tears creeping into Kara’s eyes. 

“I understand. Before you go, can you tell me what I said to you? I truly don’t remember.” Lena cringed, nervous for the answer. 

“Lena, you told me you were in love with me, which I find pretty hard to believe, considering the way you treat me.” Kara raised her voice a little, doubt and insecurity clawing their way to the surface. Lena’s jaw dropped. Fuck. She told Kara her deepest secret. She rushed to end the call and pulled at her hair. At least Kara didn’t believe me, thought Lena. At least some of her dignity remained. 

 

Lena felt anxious for the first time since she’d found out about Lex. She hadn’t had a panic attack in years. Until now. Her heart was skipping beats and her mouth felt like a desert. She wanted to throw something, break something, break someone. Who tells somebody they’re in love with them before they even go on a first date? A psychopath, Lena decided. Lena pressed her fingers to her temples and rubbed hard. Lena was used to headaches, but when it came to her mind shutting down at the mention of Kara’s name? Now that was new territory, a border that she never thought she’d have to cross. Then again, Kara Danvers managed to bring a new surprise to Lena’s life every single day. And every single day Lena's fascination and desire for Kara grew stronger. Lena could picture her and Kara together, holding hands walking down the street during Christmas time when all the lights were up. Lena also knew that she had already pushed Kara’s emotional damage so far that them being together would never happen, and it killed her. She was walking the fine line between wanting Kara and needing Kara.

  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> an update with Cat Grant and Supergirl, thank you for the hits!
> 
> \- D

Kara could almost picture exactly what Lena Luthor was thinking. She knew better, it wasn’t her place to remind Lena of the drunk FaceTime call and the fake words that she said. Lena Luthor probably thought that Kara Danvers was done with this game. What Lena said isn’t true at all, Kara thought. Well, maybe some of what Lena said is true. Kara did have a tendency to problem-solve, maybe a fault. But Lena was different, she was just too fascinating to Kara, so irresistible. Mostly Kara was drawn to her lips. Those goddamn gorgeous crimson lips. Kara would give up being Supergirl to have a chance at tracing them, let alone kissing them. Kara was so caught up in her false reality that she had forgotten about dinner with Alex and Maggie. She was startled out of her trance-like state when her doorbell rang. 

“Come in!” Kara shouted from her spot on the couch. 

“Hi!” Maggie chirped and dropped Alex’s hand. She and Alex each made themselves comfortable on either side of Kara. The blond didn’t say anything, nausea climbing up to her throat. Doubting herself made Kara feel sick. Alex finally broke the silence. 

“How have you been feeling?” Kara was so disoriented that didn’t have a reply. When Alex’s question went unanswered, she pressed. 

“Kara? Are you okay?” Alex reached for Kara’s arm but Kara pulled back. Her eyes stung and she was shivering, sandwiched between her perfect sister and her sister's perfect wife. 

“No. If I’m being honest, I’m not okay. Lena called me when she was drunk and told me that she’s in love with me.” Kara finished speaking. She felt out of breath and even more nauseous. Maggie gaped at Kara as if she misheard her, but Alex went off with no prompting. 

“She did WHAT? I mean I knew she was a Luthor but calling you while drunk? And lying to you about her feelings? Lying with the intention to make you feel less embarrassed? All while embarrassing you even more? That’s just disgusting...” Both Maggie and Kara knew Alex could keep on ranting all night. Maggie cut her off before Alex began listing all the reasons why she hated Lena Luthor. 

“Alex! We don’t know that, we don’t know that she’s lying about her feelings. We don’t know Lena Luthor. You of all people should know that the Luthors’ are private people.” Maggie turned to Kara, “I’m sure if you give Lena some time she’ll come around.” She put her arm around Alex and rubbed her back. Kara mouthed a quick ‘thank you’ and retreated into her room before her older sister could notice. 

 

The next morning, Kara crept out of the apartment past Alex and Maggie asleep on the couch, past all of the dirty dishes she never got around to doing, and straight into National City. Before Kara even set foot in Catco, she knew would be an awful day. When she finally arrived at Catco, she didn’t even glance at her desk. 

Kara ran into the restroom just in time for her to vomit. Her mouth tasted sour and Kara almost never threw up, one would think that an alien from Krypton would be safe from sickness. After twenty minutes of hiding from Cat Grant in the bathroom, she finally stood up and held her head high on the way out. Kara nearly laughed out loud when she saw what Alex had sent to her desk. It was a beautiful bouquet of white roses, which happened to be Kara’s favorite. She took a quick photo and put it on social media, with the caption, “Thanks big sis for the flowers.” The woman of steel’s phone blew up with notifications from the photo she just posted. Kara would usually ignore these but she was once again shocked to see Lena Luthor was paying attention after all. All Lena Luthor had left on her post was a single angry faced emoji. Ugh, another cryptic clue in this tiring game. When would Lena Luthor just get over herself?

 

Kara noticed that Cat Grant had not called for her once, which was unusual considering Tuesday was one of their busier days. Kara threw a poorly crafted paper plane at Winn to grab his attention.

“Psst! Winn! Where’s Cat?” Kara adjusted her glasses. 

“I have no idea, ask Supergirl,” Winn smirked, proud of himself for that last comment. He was one of the only people besides Alex and Maggie that knew her real identity. 

“I’m sure she just took a day off to be with Carter.” Kara smiled to herself at the thought of Cat playing with an adorable son that was way too sassy for his own good. 

 

The events happening inside Catco Media’s elevator was far beyond anything Kara Danvers or Supergirl could imagine. Cat Grant entered the elevator as usual at eight fifteen in the morning. She was halfway to the top floor when she started to seize. Her entire body was shaking, and Cat remembered how scared she felt inside her own head, how unfamiliar this was to her. The only thing Cat Grant wanted, no, needed, at that moment was Supergirl. 

 

Cat was just over two hours late when Kara finally decided to call home. If Cat ever did miss work, she always made sure to call in. The phone rang eight times before heading straight to voicemail. Kara rolled her eyes but felt very uncomfortable with the fact she hadn’t heard from her boss all day. Kara slyly adjusted her glasses and tried to scan the room with her X-Ray vision... Holy shit. 

“Winn! Call 911, I think Miss Grant is stuck in the elevator!” Kara’s voice was panicked, so much had happened these past few days that she had forgotten about her duties as Supergirl. Kara sprung into action and if you blinked for even a fraction of a second you would’ve missed the transformation between Kara Danvers and Supergirl. The elevator doors were partly open which made it easy for Kara to push them open with her super strength and fly Cat Grant safely to the ground. Supergirl waited at the bottom of Catco Media for the fire department to safely take Cat to the hospital. Supergirl was told it was a suspected seizure. Kara told herself that she should’ve known sooner and that Cat Grant had been hurt because she was too lazy to check. Alex saw the report about Supergirl on the news but was unable to contact her younger sister.

 

On Kara’s walk from Catco to her apartment, she tried to avoid all of the news reports on Supergirl but it was near impossible. She had basically ghosted everyone today, even the incredible Miss Luthor. Her apartment was empty and she was glad Maggie and Alex had finally decided to return to their own house. Kara attempted to turn on the TV for background noise but it was all “Supergirl isn’t our hero” or “How Supergirl is ruining National City” Kara sighed and took down her ponytail. Her hair felt greasy and unkempt, one of Kara’s biggest pet peeves. Kara turned on the shower and let the water run over her. The cold was refreshing to her, as the woman of steel usually ran hot anyway. Kara got out of the shower forty-five minutes later, still not feeling any better. 

She finally pinpointed what was making her so miserable: Kara Danvers was touch starved. She missed having arms wrapped around her, being tangled up so deep with someone else that she would never feel the need to move again. Except for this time, in Kara’s time of weakness, the only arms she wanted around her was Lena Luthor. Not Alex, not Maggie, only Lena. And the thought of how much Kara Danvers depended on her delusion of Lena had pushed her past her breaking point... Just like Lena had wanted. 

 

Kara’s phone buzzed just after finishing her frozen dinner. It was a text from Lena, exactly what Kara didn’t need. It was almost as if Lena Luthor could feel her heartache from the other side of National City. Kara glanced at the message: “So... did you like my gift?” Kara envisioned Lena smirking while she controlled Supergirl herself with one little text message. Kara was confused for a split second until the reality set in. Lena Luthor had sent her the white roses. 

“Being nice to me, that’s new for you!” Kara pressed send and shook her head. What the hell was going on with Lena that suddenly made her nice to Kara? Lena responded to Kara’s text almost immediately. Deciding to give Lena a taste of her own medicine, the blonde left her on read. 

 

It was almost nine pm and Kara figured she, as Supergirl, should visit Cat in the hospital. She bounced out the window in one single leap, her long red cape billowing in the wind. She waltzed into the hospital waiting room. 

“S-S-Supergirl!” The women behind the desk stuttered. “Can I help you with anything?” She looked scared as if Supergirl would burn her to a crisp with heat vision. 

“I just need to see Cat Grant, she was admitted here earlier today,” Kara requested.

“Room 2103, down that hall and on your left,” The women gestured toward the room. She smiled as Kara walked off in her tall red boots. Kara reached Cat’s room and peered in quietly. Cat looked awful; fluids were being pumped into her through IV’s. Her cheekbones were sunken in and her eyes were bloodshot, she looked tired. 

“Supergirl! I knew it was you who saved me. Your hands left marks on the elevator in Catco.” Cat giggled when she saw Kara Danvers strut in. Kara suppressed a laugh, seeing her boss so doped up on morphine was something she wouldn’t let herself forget. 

“Yeah, it was me, I wanted to make sure you’re okay.” Kara held her head tall and turned to fly off. 

“Kara...” Cat started. “Yes. I know it’s you, your disguise is not the most effective.” Cat rolled her eyes and laid her head back on the hospital sheets. 

“How long have you known?” Kara’s eyes burned, but the softness of her voice betrayed her. Cat Grant was like a mother to her and she knew, she KNEW and didn’t say anything. 

“I’ve always know Kara, I haven’t told anyone, and I won’t tell anybody, that I can promise you. But you need to do something about Lena Luthor.” Cat cringed and hoped Kara wouldn’t lose it again. 

“What am I supposed to do, Cat?” Kara whispered. She was humiliated. 

“Tell her. Tell her how you feel. You’ll regret it if you don’t.” Cat urged her. 

“I have to go, Miss Grant, I’ll see you soon.” Kara smiled sadly and jumped out Cat’s window. Supergirl had never felt more pathetic while wearing that stupid red cape.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is mostly Lena but i love writing it! 
> 
> thanks for the hits :)
> 
> \- D

When Lena Luthor saw Supergirl on the news that evening, she reacted as she normally would have: with anger. Lena did not appreciate the blonde hero that pretended to save National City, but Lena knew she’d have to tolerate Supergirl if her kryptonite project was going to work. 

 

Lena impulsively checked her phone for what seemed like the millionth time in twenty minutes. Still no answer from Kara. This frustrated Lena to no end, considering she had finally done the right thing by buying the blonde flowers. Lena sighed and pulled out a cigarette, she hadn’t smoked since she was a teenager and going through her “nobody understands me” phase, but tonight she knew that the nicotine would be the only way to calm down the violence inside her head. Lena inhaled deeply and watched the smoke leave her mouth slowly as she exhaled. She gagged slightly, it had been years since the last time she had smoked and Lena couldn’t figure out why she did it in the first place. Soon, Lena felt lightheaded and was content with the amount of relief a simple cigarette could give her. She put it out on the table and left it there next to vodka bottles and trashy magazines. She put the rest of the cigarettes in her purse to bring out with her the next day, just another small accessory to make Lena Luthor feel stronger than she actually was. 

 

The next morning, Lena woke up feeling disgusted with herself. She tried to scream but nothing came out, the dream she had last night just felt too real. Lena closed her eyes as she recalled her dream again. Kara laying in bed next to Lena, running her fingers through Lena’s hair. Kara’s eyes wide, scared of Lena who had her arm raised right by Kara’s cheek. Lena tugging at Kara’s arm and tilted her chin up for a light kiss. A kiss that was so light it felt as if a butterfly had landed on her lips. 

Snapping out of her daze, Lena rubbed her eyes hard Kara was not Lena's girlfriend, Kara would not want to kiss Lena. Lena Luthor straightened up, put on her mask of apathy and left her apartment. 

 

Lena’s L Corp office had never felt more claustrophobic than it did this morning. She opened her phone and scrolled through her emails and social media accounts. Suddenly, a text came through from Kara Danvers, “I’m outside your office.” Fuck. Of all the days, Lena felt the least prepared, how could she face the women she had dreamed of kissed last night? Miss Luthor knew it wasn’t real, but seeing Kara now would shatter her cool, collected demeanor. Lena pulled out a cigarette and waved Kara in. 

Kara carefully stepped into Lena’s office, Lena was sitting on a white leather couch with a lit cigarette in her hand. Once again, Lena Luthor wore her trademarked crimson lipstick that made Kara tremble. 

“Would you like a cigarette?” Lena bit her lip holding out the pack for Kara to take one. 

“Um, no thank you, I don’t smoke.” Kara stood awkwardly across from Lena and tried not to stare at her pale skin. 

“I knew you most likely didn’t darling, it’s only polite to ask.” Lena laughed and Kara’s brain screamed at her to touch her. 

“Please, come sit. I don’t bite.” Lena smiled. 

Yeah, but you do scratch, Kara thought, remembering her beautiful nails digging into the back of her hand. She sat down next to Lena cautiously, no one could tell what a Luthor would do to ruin you. 

“What brings you here?” Lena exhaled, blowing smoke out of her mouth in Kara’s direction. Goddamn, even with the smell of smoke on her breath Kara would still kiss her in a heartbeat. 

“Cat Grant sent me, she’s in the hospital but was wondering if you were interested in taking some photos with Supergirl later this week?” Kara felt small and helpless under Lena's intense stare. 

“Yes, I suppose that would be fine.” Lena sighed and took another drag of her cigarette. Kara adjusted her skirt and tried to stand but Lena had pulled her back down gently onto the couch. 

“I know you’re in love with me Kara Danvers,” Lena whispered in her ear and Kara could feel her hot breath. Lena's lips grazed Kara’s cheek so slightly, an outsider wouldn’t have been able to tell it was anything more than two friends bumping heads. To be honest, even Kara couldn’t tell if it was intentional or not. 

“Now get out,” Lena snarled as she stood up, walking slowly back to her desk. Stunned, Kara walked out of L Corp and traced her fingers over where Lena had grazed her cheek. A crimson color stained the tips of fingers and Kara Danvers had never felt more alive. 

 

What the fuck was Lena thinking? Next thing she knew she’d be receiving texts from Kara about what time to pick up the new golden retriever puppy she just adopted for them to share. Why did she always act on her urges? It seemed like Lena's lack of self-control was taking over. Lena's heart ached, she wanted Kara to come back and hold her in arms and stroke her hair. She wanted to vent to Kara and tell her everything going on inside her fucked up mind. Not that Lena Luthor would ever beg for Kara Danvers. Lena Luthor didn’t beg.

She sighed and put out her cigarette. It was only five pm, and Lena couldn’t concentrate on her work. She paced around her office, heels clicking on the marble floor. She felt suffocated in her dress, in her office, in her own mind. She was sick of pretending, pretending to be a woman that wasn’t infatuated with Kara Danvers. Lena knew it was immature to fall for a woman she barely knew, but Kara could feel it too, right? 

 

Lena sat on the floor of her apartment eating a sandwich. She didn’t even like sandwiches. She had dialed Kara’s number four times the night but had never ended up actually calling. It’s not that Lena didn’t want to hear Kara’s voice, she did, she really, really did. It was just that Lena might never be prepared to care for Kara the way Kara could care for her. And that, that would break Lena Luthor right in two. Before Lena could wallow in her self pity any longer she got a call from an unknown number. She picked up, not knowing what to expect. 

“Lena Kieran Luthor! If you as much as breathe on my little sister I will END you. She can’t deal with your toxic mind and depressing backstory. My sister deserves so much more than you, she deserves the best woman she can get, and it isn’t you!” The mysterious women hung up but Lena filed away the fact that Kara had a sister into her mind. Correction: an older sister. Lena shivered, she never felt threatened but the fact that somebody truly believed Lena would hurt Kara on purpose made her sick to her stomach. Lena Luthor was known for being a ruthless businesswoman but she was not abusive... she was not like Lex. She was not her brother.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is all Alex/Maggie, I love the new perspective!
> 
> hope you enjoy :)
> 
> \- D

Alex hung up the phone feeling superior. She cuddled up next to Maggie on the couch and stole a sip of her beer.  
“Guess what I just did!” Alex smirked at Maggie and kissed her temple.  
“What did you just do?” Maggie smiles back, squeezing Alex’s hand.  
“I called up Lena and told her to stay the hell away from little Danvers,” Alex said. Maggie’s mouth dropped open and her eyebrows knit together.  
“Alex! You know how Kara feels, you can’t just scare the women she has feelings for away...” Maggie sighed and pulled her hand away from Alex’s.  
“I need to protect her. It’s my job as an older sister, Maggie.” Alex tried not to roll her eyes.  
“Your sister is Supergirl! I know you’re scared she’ll get hurt but she can take care of herself. Alex, I love you so much but Kara is going to be just fine.” Maggie distracted her by planting kisses up and down her neck and all over her face. Alex giggled, maybe Kara would be fine after all.

Maggie made Alex the happiest woman on earth. When Kara came out to Alex, she was ecstatic for her, she couldn’t wait for Kara to love a woman like she loved Maggie. Alex could’ve never imagined that that woman could be Lena Luthor. Evil Lean Luthor, broken Lena Luthor, Lena Luthor whose brother tried to kill Kara’s cousin. It didn’t make any sense, how could Supergirl fall for somebody related to Lex Luthor? Lex, who tried to destroy one of the only family members left from her home planet? Alex wanted to be there to support Kara no matter what but she didn’t trust Lena. Lena Luthor would have to earn Alex’s trust and that was no easy task.  
Alex knew she appeared differently on the outside than on the inside. She acted tough as nails but really she just wanted to be loved and accepted. Alex rode a motorcycle and wore leather jackets but that was just a mask from all of the horrible things she’s had to protect Kara from. Kara resisted when she was first adopted by Alex and her family. The hardest thing Alex had to protect from Kara was the fact that her home planet Krypton had blown up and she had no blood-related family except Clark. Seeing her little sister get hurt that badly again and by Lena Luthor, would push Alex so far past her breaking point of anger that she didn’t know if she would ever be able to get it back. Alex could barely remember the last time she and Kara truly fought. Alex only recalled the tears and yelling and telling Kara she would never be her real sister. Alex never wanted that to happen again, and she knew that when she found Maggie, Kara was hurt. She’d never show it, but Kara felt she had been replaced. Alex had tried her best to repair that damage but now Kara was turning to Lena because she wasn’t ready to accept Alex again. Deep down, Alex was fucking hurt, she loved her sister more than anything but Lena was just... unstoppable compared to Alex Danvers.  
Alex wanted to open up to Maggie about how this made her feel but Maggie seemed to be taking Kara’s side. Alex knew Maggie didn’t feel like she belonged in the Danvers family but Alex felt like Kara is always welcoming and accepting to everybody. Even Lena Luthor. Alex was so close to Kara Danvers but not so much Supergirl, sometimes Alex got so caught up with her own life that she forgot how much Supergirls personality transfers over to Kara’s. Alex needed to clear her head and decided that a motorcycle ride through the outskirts of National City would do the trick.

The wind whipped through Alex’s short auburn hair and gave her a rush. The air was humid and being by herself on a fast motorcycle made her feel on top of the word. The outskirts of National City were gorgeous, it was a peaceful spread of endless deserts and bright horizons. Alex pressed down harder on the gas and flew over the empty road around her without a care in the world. By the time the fog in Alex’s head had cleared, it was almost seven at night. She turned around back to her apartment, not expecting what Maggie had waiting for her.  
Alex turned the keys in the apartment door and was met with Maggie’s stiff figure on the other side, a hand resting on her hip. her brown eyes were cold and her eyebrows were arched.  
“Where the fuck have you been? And why did Kara call me crying saying you messed everything up between her and Lena? Now Lena is completely ignoring Kara!”  
“Why the hell is this my fault, Maggie? Recently all we’ve been doing is fighting and I miss the old us.” Alex sighed and reached for her hand but Maggie pulled away like Alex was about to shock her.  
“Maybe if you stopped trying control Kara, who now comes to me for help instead of you and paid more attention to your wife than Lena goddamn Luthor we wouldn’t have this problem!” Maggie shouted, clearly hurt that her partner was so overtaken by Lena. “I’m sleeping on the couch,” Maggie said. She knew she won the fight, but she also needed Alex to know how serious she was.

That night, Alex never felt more sadness, anger, and anxiety all at once. The bed had an indent from where Maggie usually lay next to her. One stray tear fell down Alex’s cheek and she wiped it away before more started to come. She hated fighting with Maggie, especially because they both bottled up their anger so well that when things did explode, it lasted a long time. Alex didn’t sleep. Instead, she reflected on how she’d been treating her only sister. Alex knew that she’d messed up, and because of her mistakes, there was a chance that Kara would choose Lena Luthor over her own sister.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoy this chapter
> 
> -D

Kara didn’t want Lena’s lipstick to ever fade off of her cheek. The thought that a small piece of Lena was on her skin almost destroyed Kara. She took a photo of her cheek and sent it to Lena. Kara wanted in on the teasing too, it wasn’t fair that the Luthor was always one step ahead of her. After all, she was Supergirl. Maybe that’s as far ahead of Lena that she’d ever need to be. 

 

Kara wanted to continue her conversation with Cat but she knew she would be out for a while in recovery. Kara sighed when she saw Winn waving to her excitedly, it felt like she didn’t even want to see her friends anymore. Kara forced a smile as she sat down at her desk. Maybe Alex was right, this didn’t seem like her at all. 

“Winn, can we talk? On the roof, please?” Kara pleaded.

“Yeah, of course.” Winn tilted his head and raised an eyebrow but followed Kara to the roof of Catco anyway. Kara stood on the roof and spread her arms out, this is the best feeling in the world she thought. 

“Winn, we used to tell each other everything, we used to be best friends. I haven’t been a very good friend to you recently and I want to tell you everything that’s been going on.” Winn smiled sweetly. 

“That’s my Supergirl, lay it on me.” Winn held Kara’s hand as she explained everything with Lena. How Lena Luthor was consistently inside her head, how Lena's lips grazed her cheek and maybe it was nothing but it felt like everything. She even told Winn that she felt like a bad younger sister, that she had been ignoring Alex’s advice but deep down it was only because she wanted Alex to be wrong about Lena. Winn nodded and listened to every word Kara said, squeezing her hand when he knew the moment was right. 

“Wow, Kara that’s a lot. I didn’t know, I’ve been so mad that you were ignoring me but there’s so much going on with you and I am so sorry.” Winn said and hugged her tightly. 

For the first time in a week, Kara felt truly happy. She had made up with Winn and was planning to have a talk with Alex later on. Kara’s phone startled her by pinging, and she saw that Lena had answered her text with her own photo: a lit cigarette dangling from her lips. Lena Luthor knew how to wrap Kara around her fingers. Just when Kara thought she was repairing her relationships, Lena waltzed back into her life begging her to take the bait. Kara wanted to. God, did she want to take Lena Luthors bait but right now her priority was her sister and Maggie. Kara refuses to let her sister down again, once was enough, once was too painful. Kara remembered when Maggie first came into Alex’s life and Kara shut her out. She had been so terrified that Maggie would take Kara’s place as Alex’s best friend, that she tore apart her relationship with Alex and justified it as self-preservation. But Maggie was quick to prove Kara wrong. Whenever Alex couldn’t be there for Kara, Maggie would. She had gone above and beyond to show Kara that she could be trusted and Kara was forever thankful for that. Kara knew she would be a hypocrite if she didn’t go after Alex and fix the mess she had made. 

 

Kara stopped by the hospital to drop off some pastries for Cat. Cat thanked her and reminded her that Lena was waiting for her to make the first move. Kara restrained her anger toward Cat because she was sick and only trying to help the naïve young blonde. An hour later, Kara knocked on Maggie and Alex’s door with a bottle of red wine in her hand. Maggie opened the door and handed the bottle to Alex for her to open. Alex glared slightly at Kara, clearly still mad at her for picking Lena over her own sister recently. 

“I came to apologize, Alex.” Kara took a step inside her apartment and helped Alex pour the wine into three glasses. Kara continued knowing Alex was still too angry to speak. 

“I’m sorry for picking Lena over you, I don’t even know what Lena wants, she’s impossible to read. But I came here to make it up to you, like old times.” Kara offered a shy smile, but Alex just turned away and sipped her wine. 

“Alex please...” Kara turned to her, trying to make her listen. Kara wrapped her arms around Alex and apologized over and over. 

Alex rolled her eyes and smiled, “Fine but only because you’re so convincing.” Alex laughed and slapped her arm. Maggie smiled and pulled everyone into a group hug, Alex kissed Kara’s cheek and said the words Kara never thought she’d hear. 

“So, tell me about Lena Luthor.” Alex winked and listened as Kara explained every single thing that happened between her and Lena leading all the way up to the texts and photos. Alex and Maggie listened and told her they hoped it worked out before Kara decided it was time to go home. 

 

Back in her own apartment, Kara scrolled through social media and noticed Lena had posted the photo she sent to Kara earlier online. Kara liked Lena’s photo, something she almost never did. She usually only liked Alex’s and Maggie’s posts but her gut told her that Lena had posted it for her. Kara put her phone down, she was exhausted and her bed had never felt softer. Kara plugged in her headphone and turned on “Electric Love” by BØRNS. The beat pulsed through her veins as she lay in bed thinking about that goddamn Lena Luthor. Her phone pinged, it was Lena, asking when the Supergirl photoshoot would be. Shit. Kara completely forgot. She replied with next Monday and fell asleep, worrying about if Lena would figure out her true identity.

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see this fic will have 42 chapters, I am sad that I’m almost finished with it but I am very excited for future projects :)
> 
> \- D

Lena Luthor lit her sixth cigarette that evening. The work at L Corp was weighing her down and the smoke was the only thing that seemed to calm her down recently, besides Kara of course. She took a deep drag, thinking of telling Kara Danvers that she knew Kara was in love with her. The wisps of smoke encircled her head and Miss Luthor leaned back into her chair and rested her long legs on her glass desk. She put out her cigarette and spun around in her chair. It was almost ten and the stressed CEO was still in her L Corp office. She gathered her things and rode the elevator down from the top floor.

Outside L Corp there was a long black car waiting for Miss Luthor. Lena asked the driver to bring her home where she could finally strip out of her constricting dress. When she stepped into her apartment, Lena's heels slipped off revealing blisters all over her aching feet. She sighed and put on a baggy sweatshirt and flannel pajama pants. She climbed into her massive king size bed, much too big for only one person but Lena did tend to spread out. However, Lena fell asleep quickly that night, curled up into a little ball. Lena Luthor did not like sleeping, it made her vulnerable and weak like anybody could invade her mind and read her thoughts right then and there. Her eyes fluttered in her sleep, the nightmares were coming back. 

Lena woke up sweating and screaming. She would never have expected it to happen again, the nightmares about Lex were the worst. She remembered when he first turned when his curiosity for Superman turned into an obsession. Lena tried to light a cigarette but her hands were too shaky. She didn’t want to be alone, but she had nobody. She wanted to call Kara but she knew it wouldn’t be enough, so she left her flat and walked towards Kara’s apartment. Still in her baggy sweatshirt and pajama pants, Lena though, fuck, Kara will never take me seriously. Maybe, just maybe, Kara would let her stay. She didn’t deserve Kara’s help or support but at this moment she was more frightened and desperate for comfort than she had been in years. Lenas steps were slow and clumsy, but she finally made it outside Kara’s apartment building and took a deep breath. 

Lena stood outside Kara’s door for what felt like hours. Lena knocked on the door and tried not to run away. Kara answered looking exhausted but so adorable in her matching pajama set. Lena had to bite back a smile. 

“Lena! Come on in, are you okay?” Kara looked at her with those gorgeous blue eyes and opened the door wider so she could step inside. 

Lena set her purse down on the coffee table and looked around Kara’s apartment. 

“This is going to sound so dumb but... I had another Lex nightmare. I’ve been shaking so much Kara, I’m scared and I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” Lena was out of breath and terrified to open herself to Kara Danvers. 

“Lena, it’s okay. Thank you for coming to me. I’ll make you a place on the couch?” Kara looked at her like Lena was about to bite her off.

“That would be lovely Kara, if I were to step out onto your balcony could you light a cigarette for me? I’ve been shaking so much..” Lena wanted to cry, Kara must’ve thought she was pure evil. 

“Yeah, of course, come here.” Kara led Lena our to the balcony and lit her cigarette for her. Lena took a small drag before finally speaking. 

“I’m sorry Kara, I’ve been horrible to you. I don’t like opening up, I don’t like being vulnerable and I don’t like having feelings.” Lena sighed and dipping her head to avoid making eye contact. 

“Why are you telling me all of this now? I mean I’ve been killing myself trying to get you to notice me...” Kara wiped a tear from her eye leaving mascara streaks on her cheek. 

“Because you’re the one I need. Because you’re seeing me at my absolute worst. I came to you in one of my darkest moments.” Lena finally made eye contact with the blonde and tried not to kiss her right on the spot. 

Kara Danvers looked stunning even with tear stains and mascara all over her face. Lena finished her cigarette and put it out with her shoe, she was exhausted but getting things off her chest with Kara felt right. 

“Lena, I’m really tired, I’ll see you in the morning.” Kara offered a weak smile, headed back inside to her room, and shut the door. 

Lena followed Kara in shortly after and spread out on the couch. Lena Luthor blushed at the thought that Kara probably curled up on this couch every day. Lena fell back asleep, comfortable in Karas apartment. Somehow, Kara had taken away all of her night terrors.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m really excited that I’ve been able to post one shots as well as this fic, your hits and kudos mean so much to me! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well as the rest of this fic :)
> 
> \- D

Kara was fidgeting all night, she was able to fall asleep eventually but having Lena in the other room did not help her case. When Lena said that she chose to come to Kara for her Lex nightmares Kara was honored, but confused. Lena has always been cold to Kara which Kara always secretly found hot but Lena being nice to her was even hotter. Kara crept out of her room to make sure Lena was okay. Kara almost laughed at the sight, Lena Luthor the woman she tortured herself over for weeks was curled up in a ball sleeping like a baby. Kara let out a huge sigh of relief, Lena was safe and that’s what mattered. 

The next morning Kara was slow to wake up and only did when her older sister stormed into her room and slammed the door. 

“Alex, what the hell are you doing here?” Kara was shocked, she knew how Alex would react to seeing Lena on her couch. 

“Don’t ‘Alex’ me! Why is Lena Luthor on your balcony smoking a cigarette?” Alex almost shouted the last part and Kara cringed hoping Lena hadn’t heard her sister bitching over her. 

“She had a bad night, okay? She came to me! Don’t you know how happy that makes me?” Kara half whispered half shouted back at her sister. 

“Well, Maggie is waiting out front, we thought we should check in on you and go out for brunch. It’s Sunday you know?” Alex said looking upset that Kara forgot about brunch. 

“Am I just supposed to kick Lena out?” Kara said, she had just gotten Lena on her good side and now Alex wanted her to kick Lena out. 

“Uh, yeah that’s exactly what I want you to do.” Alex rolled her eyes playfully. “I’m kidding Kara jeez, just go tell her you’re busy.” Alex sighed and shoved her out the bedroom door. 

Kara watched Lena for a minute standing there in her plaid pajamas and holding a cigarette... Goddamn. 

“Lena, I have to go out for a bit, you can stay here if you want.” Kara hoped she wouldn’t be offended or never speak with her again because of last night. 

“No, it’s okay I can go. I have to change my clothes and probably go into the office for a bit.” Lena stared Kara down trying to piece together her mind.

Before Kara could say anything Lena had already grabbed her purse and pushed through the door. Alex was watching the whole thing from the doorway.

“Ready? Let’s go.” Alex grabbed her arm and met with Maggie in the lobby of the apartment. 

Alex and Maggie slid into the restaurants booth across from Kara who refused to say a word since Maggie had spent the last twenty minutes chanting “Kara slept with Lena, Kara slept with Lena!” Finally, Kara broke the silence. 

“Just to be clear, we did NOT sleep together, she stayed on the couch.” Kara smirked and asked the waitress for a hot chocolate. 

“Whatever Little Danvers.” Maggie rolled her eyes and leaned onto Alex’s shoulder. 

They spent the next hour chatting about work and all of Supergirl’s achievements. Kara mentioned a photoshoot with Lena for her kryptonite effects study on Supergirl. Alex held back a glare and instead mumbled “That’s great Kara.” Maggie attempted to smile at Kara but she knew it was only to make up for Alex being untrustworthy towards Lena. Kara paid for their food and walked back towards Catco Media with Alex and Maggie. Kara turned back to wave at the married couple and watched as the two rode on Alex’s motorcycle. Maggie’s arms were wrapped around Alex’s waist and they speed off through National City. 

 

Cat Grant still hadn’t returned from the hospital and crazily enough, Kara did miss her. Kara wasn’t thrilled to be working on a Sunday but she definitely relieved to see that Winn was in the office as well.

“I know you just got here but we haven’t done anything all day, drinks later tonight?” Winn asked with a sheepish grin on his face. 

“That sounds perfect Winn.” Kara said and opened up her laptop. 

Kara tried to get work done on Supergirl, it should’ve been easy considering she herself was Supergirl but she kept getting distracted by her own thoughts. Lena freaking Luthor slept over at Kara’s apartment last night and that was the only thing that helped Kara her through the day. The next couple hours passed fairly quickly and before Kara knew it, it was time for drinks at the bar with Winn. 

“What are you drinking?” The bartender asked Kara trying to flirt, which Kara was not having. At all. 

“Just one scotch please.” Kara grimaced and pulled out her phone. 

Winn had gone off to play a round of pool so Kara had ordered him a beer. Kara checked her messages but there was nothing, she took a huge gulp of scotch and drafted a brief text to Lena. Kara didn’t want to scare her off so soon.   
“I’m sorry last night was hard for you, my doors are always open.” Kara pressed send and finished her drink. She picked up Winn’s beer and headed over to the pool table to join him. Kara Danvers couldn’t play pool to save the life of her but it was still fun trying. Winn laughed and danced with Kara, he couldn’t have asked for a better best friend. 

The night finally wound down and Winn offered to drive Kara home. She accepted the ride and climbed into Winn’s car suddenly feeling extremely nauseous. 

“Kara, are you sure you’ll be okay alone? You drank a little much.” Winn parked the car. 

“Yeah, I’m alright Winn. Thanks for the ride.” Kara waved and ran up the stairs to her apartment. 

 

She almost didn’t make it to the bathroom in time where she had threw up all of the drinks she just had with Winn. Kara wiped her mouth and brushed her teeth. Ugh that’s the second time she’s vomited this week. Kara sat down on the couch and flipped through the TV guide. Kara opened her phone for the first time since drinks with Winn and noticed there was a single message from Lena.   
“Thank you Kara, I’m glad we settled things between us.” Kara couldn’t stop smiling after reading the message. Unsatisfied with everything on the TV, Kara flipped it off and curled up into a ball just where Lena was the night before, blankets piled over her like she was getting a hug.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is probably my favorite chapter so i hope you guys like it too 
> 
> \- D

Lena Luthor slowly blinked her eyes. She knew her reasons for shutting people out were valid but she wished she realized that Kara wasn’t one of the people that needed to be shut out. Lena sighed and waved her assistant out of her office. She had been at L Corp for over ten hours straight and all she wanted to do was curl up on Kara’s couch all over again. Lena had forced herself to wear heels again and her feet were completely shredded. This is what you get for running a billion dollar company, thought Lena bleakly. 

It was Monday and Lena was already running late for her photo shoot with Supergirl. She had a gut feeling that something was going to go wrong. It was an odd pairing, Supergirl, National City’s sweetheart, and Lena, the dark and twisted genius, the Luthor. It was beginning to get colder in National City and Lena felt herself craving a hot coffee. Lena figured it wouldn’t be a big deal if she stopped to get a coffee, as long as she got the blond hero one too. Lena ordered two hot coffees and walked the two blocks to Catco, where the photo shoot was.

When she entered Catco Media, all heads turned. Lena frowned as she stepped into the elevator. When she stepped out she could see Supergirl’s red cape and boots from behind glass doors. It looked as if the photoshoot would happen in Cat Grant’s office and Lena pushed the doors open before she made herself any later. 

“Hello Supergirl, I’m sorry I’m late, I was getting us coffee.” Lena forced a smile, anxious that this was already going poorly.   
“Thank you, Miss Luthor, that’s very nice of you.” Supergirl took a sip from the coffee. “Are you excited about the photoshoot?” She questioned sweetly.   
“Yes, I suppose so. It’s for a good cause.” Lena agreed and reapplied her signature dark red lipstick.   
Lena Luthor could almost swear that she something flash in Supergirls eyes but it happened so fast Lena couldn’t be sure.   
Lena and Supergirl posed for what seemed like thousands of photos, even though only six or seven would actually make it into the article.  
“Thank you for agreeing to this Supergirl, I know you are a busy woman.” Lena shook her hand.   
“Thank you for having me, it was nice meeting you Lena Luthor.” Supergirl smiled and gripped Lena's hand tightly.   
Lena watched as the superhero leaped out Catco’s window and flew over the skyline. 

On Lena’s way out she noticed Kara’s friend Winn. She walked over to say hello, but Winn seemed determined to make himself seem as busy as possible.  
“Winn, we both you’re not actually busy.” Lena chuckled and rolled her eyes. Winn tried to play it off cool but he just couldn’t.   
“Yeah well, you know how it is, gotta put in the hours to make the money.” Winn spun around in his chair.   
“Have you seen Kara? I was hoping to ask her something.” Lena's voice got softer and softer, it was nearly impossible to hear the last few words.   
“Uhh... no, I think she’s in the bathroom? I can take a message if you’d like.” Winn shrugged and tried to smile. Lena shook her head.  
“No, that’s okay. Thank you, Winn.” Lena headed for the elevator and did her best not to look crushed by the fact Kara wasn’t there for her. 

Lena knew she should have gone back to L Corp, it was only the early afternoon, but the feeling of pure exhaustion led her to her building. She unlocked her door and stepped into her apartment. She threw her purse on the counter and took out a cigarette. Rolling her eyes, she hesitated, and decided to put it back, she was running out and too lazy to pick up some at the store. Lena wanted to reach out to Kara but she couldn’t bring herself to do it. The overworked CEO sighed and flopped onto her bed, falling asleep before her mind began to torture her again.   
Lena Luthor woke up to her phone ringing and drool coming out of her mouth. She answered her phone, it was only her assistant asking why she wasn’t in today. Lena lied and told her she was sick. She hung up and rolled out of bed, she received an email with the photoshoot pictures of her and Supergirl. Lena looked decent but it was Supergirl that really made those photos special, maybe Lena Luthor finally started respecting the female hero.   
The rest of Lenas night was mellow, she cleaned her apartment and ate sushi. Lena wanted to call Kara, she really did. But it was as if there was an invisible line that she wasn’t allowed to cross. Rage overpowered Lena Luthor in moments like this, weak moments. Moments where she felt like she needed somebody else like she needed Kara.   
“I don’t need anyone,” Lena whispered to herself. “I don’t need anyone, I don’t need anyone, I DON’T NEED ANYONE!”  
Last time she needed somebody she got hurt, last time she needed Lex. Lena clawed at her face, she didn’t want to see, she didn’t want to see what was going on in her head. She could feel blood running down her face, her nails were caked with blood and cracked at the surface. For the first time in ages, Lena felt like who she was supposed to be: a Luthor. She was becoming a monster, letting everything in her head get to her slowly. Slumped down against the wall, she played with her lighter, watching the flame grow and then shrink. Lena's head snapped up, somebody was knocking at her door. Who in the hell comes to somebody’s house at two in the goddamn morning?   
“I’m not buying any of your shit!” Lena raised her voice.   
The voice she heard back she could recognize from anywhere. It was Kara. Shit, shit, shit. There was blood all over her, her hands, her face. She looked batshit crazy.   
“Are you going to let me in?” Kara’s playful laugh jerked Lena from her thoughts.  
Lena stood up and unlocked the door, opening it to see Kara’s gorgeous face.   
“Oh my god Lena, you’re bleeding!” Kara exclaimed like Lena didn’t already know. “Here, sit down. I’ll clean it off for you.” Kara rushed into the kitchen and got some paper towels and bandages.   
Lena winced as Kara began wiping down her face.  
“I’m sorry, does it sting? Shit, I’m so sorry.” Kara was extremely worried and Lena couldn’t help but blush. 

Although the circumstances were less than ideal, Kara worrying over Lena Luthor bleeding at 2 AM was the purest thing that had ever happened to her.   
“Yeah, it stings a little.” Lena tried to smile at Kara but Kara could tell it was hurting her.   
“You don’t need to smile Lena, hold still!” Kara laughed lightly and finished wiping off the worst of the blood.  
Kara finished placing the bandages on Lena's face and sighed.   
“What’s wrong?” Lena’s green eyes searched Kara’s blue ones.   
“Now just doesn’t seem the time to eat the muffins I brought.” Kara was embarrassed. Lena laughed and brushed her hand against Kara’s.   
“It’s always time for muffins, I’m going to go put on sweatpants, do you want some?” Lena asked Kara.   
“Uh.. yes that would be lovely.” Kara blushed and watched Lena bite her lip from amusement.   
Lena came back in loose sweatpants with her hair down and a cigarette. Kara wanted to braid her hair like they were at a little girls sleepover.   
“Here you go.” Lena handed Kara a pair of sweatpants and pointed her in the direction of the bathroom.   
Kara slipped on Lena’s sweatpants, they fit perfectly. All Kara could smell was Lena, the smell of flowers and cigarette smoke. Kara came back to the living room and grabbed two muffins.   
“Thank you,” Lena said and scooted over so Kara could sit on the couch as well.  
Kara peeled off her muffin wrapper. Kara and Lena ate in silence but it was comforting not awkward. Lena lit her cigarette and stepped outside to smoke. Kara decided to follow, National City always looked amazing at night. Lena reached for Kara’s hand intertwined her fingers lightly. Kara blushed and opened her mouth to say something.   
“Kara, you have a crumb,” Lena whispered. “Do you mind if I…?” She stuttered.   
Kara shook her head no and held her breath. Lena slowly tilted Kara’s head up towards hers and Kara could feel Lena’s crimson lips brushing against hers. Kara’s breath caught in her lungs and both of their mouths moved in sync. Kara opened and closed her mouth slowly against Lena’s. It was soft and beautiful and delicate all at once. Finally, Lena pulled away and opened her mouth.   
“Woah.” Kara laughed gently.  
“I’ve wanted to do that for a while but I was scared wouldn’t want me.” Lena crossed her arms over her chest and took in a drag of her cigarette.   
“You aren’t weak, Lena, You are the strongest woman I know.” Kara smiled and placed her hand in Lena’s while she finished her cigarette.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more Kara/Lena development!!! i just love them a lot so i hope you enjoy
> 
> \- D

Lena Luthor kissed me. The thought made Kara’s head feel light and dizzy, she couldn’t get the brunette out of her head.  
Kara got ready for brunch with Alex and Maggie, the usual routine on Tuesdays. She left Lena’s sweatpants on because they fit her just right and smelled like Lena, like cigarette smoke. Kara pulled her hair into a ponytail and threw on a loose grey sweatshirt. Kara looked in the mirror and smiled, for once she saw Kara Danvers in a light that was even more powerful than Supergirl. Kara stepped out of her apartment and locked the door behind her. If she really needed to get in, she left the windows open. The walk towards the restaurant was peaceful and Kara was excited to tell Alex and her wife everything. Lena wasn’t damaged goods, Kara decided. Lena was only scared to open herself up and that was okay. Kara’s phone began to ring right as Kara made it to the restaurant.   
“Hello?” Kara said, she could feel her heart pounding.   
“Hi Kara, it’s Lena.” Kara could almost feel Lena’s smile on the other end.   
“About last night...” Lena started and Kara knew Lena would beat herself up for it.   
“Hey, no. Lena, it was great, it was really really great.” Kara blushed, remembering how warm Lena felt.   
“Okay, yeah. It was good. So um, we’re girlfriends?” Lena asked and Kara’s heart skipped a beat inside her chest.   
“I suppose we are.” Kara’s heart swelled a million times bigger than before, she would do anything to protect Lena Luthor. 

Inside the restaurant, Alex and Maggie had been waiting for Kara. Maggie whistled like a catcall and Kara laughed.   
“Those sweats make your ass look great Danvers.” Maggie wiggles her eyebrows and Alex slapped her arm lightly.  
“Haha, very funny.” Kara rolled her eyes and then added, “They’re Lena’s.” Kara blushed at the mention of her name. The mention of the Luthor almost made Alex choke on her hot coffee.   
“You think this is funny Kara? You’re going to get hurt!” Alex sputtered through coughs, clearly at a loss for words now that her little sister was dating.   
“It’s okay Alex, I think she really cares, whether she shows it or not.” Kara reached for Alex’s hand and gave it a squeeze.   
“I’m just trying to protect you. No matter what, you’ll always be my little sister.” Alex smiles and squeezed Kara’s hand back.  
Maggie began to talk about how she saw a guys eyeball fall out on a crime scene which made Kara groan, she was trying to eat.   
“You’re such a softie Kara.” Alex laughed and rolled her eyes. Kara finished her meal and offered to pay but Maggie shot her down.   
“You paid last time, it’s our turn,” Maggie remarked, making love eyes at Alex. Maggie paid for their brunch and left shortly after because of an emergency at work. Alex and Kara left brunch hand in hand and Kara walked Alex slowly back to the DEO. She didn’t want her older sister to go, they always have so much fun together.   
“So Supergirl, any plans for today?” Alex teased.   
“Not really, just Catco.” Kara sighed, she wanted to see Lena.   
“Okay well, this is my stop.” Alex laughed, pointing at the DEO. “Text me if you need anything, little sis.” Alex smiled and pushed open the big doors to the DEO. 

Kara stood outside L Corp with burgers for her and Lena. God, this is so cliché, Kara thought as she pushed open L Corp’s door. People eyed Kara and her strangely casual attire suspiciously as she walked in, but Kara just shrugged it off and pressed the elevator button for the top floor. Lena was sitting in her chair with her feet propped up on her desk and Kara had to resist the urge to gasp. Kara licked her lips and opened the doors to Lena’s office.   
“I brought burgers!” Kara said putting down the greasy bag on Lena’s desk.   
“You didn’t have to? Why?” Lena asked looking Kara up and down and biting her lip. Goddammit, that lip bite is going to kill me, thought Kara.   
“I figured that’s just what girlfriends do.” Kara blushed hard, she didn’t know what to do with her hands. She subconsciously chose to fidget with her glasses and watched as Lena got up from her desk and walked towards Kara.   
“That is what girlfriends do,” Lena said softly, wrapping her arms around Kara from behind and giving her a kiss on the cheek. They both stood there for a while, Kara all tangled up in Lena’s arms. Lena unraveled her arms from Kara’s and pulled out a burger. She offered Kara a one, which she took happily and they ate together marveling over Lena’s gorgeous empire at L Corp. 

“Alright I have to go baby, but you can come by later?” Kara kissed Lena lightly and waited for her response to being called baby.   
“I’d like that, yes.” Lena blushed at the pet name and held the door open for Kara. Kara glanced one last look at Lena, work Lena. Lena at L Corp was very different than Lena outside of L Corp. L Corp-Lena wore her hair up, always, with no exceptions. L Corp-Lena wore tight skirts, not that Kara was complaining, and fancy blouses. Out-of-work-Lena wore sweatpants and sweatshirts, she wore her hair down and wasn’t afraid to be vulnerable with Kara. Kara preferred out-of-work-Lena, but L Corp-Lena had tight skirts on, allowing Kara to get a glance at Lena’s toned thighs. Kara shivered at the thought of Lena's legs and kept walking until she reached her apartment.  
Kara slumped down on her couch and pictured herself cuddling with Lena later that night. She heated up some Thai food and lit some candles, trying to tidy up her apartment for when her girlfriend came over. Her girlfriend. It was still a scary thought, but a happy one as well. 

The doorbell rang at around seven, it was Lena.   
“It’s open!” Kara shouted and finished setting the table. Lena stepped into Kara’s apartment looking absolutely ravishing. Lena wore a tight black skirt with a small light pink top. Her hair was up in a ponytail and she swayed over to Kara placing a quick kiss on her cheek.   
“So remind me why you were so cruel when we first met?” Kara smirked, knowing that Lena Luthor was gentle now, maybe even ready to fall in love.   
“Kara, you know why. Please don’t make me feel bad.” Lena pouted and looked at Kara with big green eyes. Kara sighed and turned around, ignoring Lenas pleads.   
“Fine, Kara. Just look at me while I explain. I was cruel because of how Lex treated me, I was scared to love anyone, but especially you Kara Danvers. I know your older sister is going to resent me at first but I’m okay taking that risk. You are important to me and that only just clicked when I came to you because of my nightmares.” Lena finished and watched as tears and empathy built up slowly in Kara’s eyes.   
“Hey, Hey, Hey, Don’t cry, please Kara.” Lena took a step closer and wiped Kara’s tears away.   
“I made Thai food,” Kara said whispered, breaking the silence and gesturing to the table. She pulled out Lena's chair and sat down across from her. Kara dug into her food immediately, a bad habit she got from Alex when she’s anxious. Lena took a couple of bites as well and Kara smiled at how cute Lena Luthor was with her mouth full.   
They finished their food quickly and Kara asked if Lena would prefer a movie or a walk outside. Lena opted for the movie and raced Kara to the couch. Kara made sure to position herself above Lena so that when we were cuddling Lena’s head would rest on Kara’s shoulder. Kara turned on a Disney movie, one of her favorites: The Lion King. Lena squeezed Kara’s hand tightly,  
“Kara, I love this movie!” Lena squealed and cuddled up closer to the blonde who was playing with her hair. The movie started and about an hour in Lena was already snoring. It was precious really, a billionaire of one of the most successful companies, snores. Kara kissed her forehead and muted the movie. Lena woke up abruptly after the volume was turned off.   
“Kara!” Lena whined. “I was watching that!” Lena slapped her arm playfully and sat up.   
“I’m going to bed, do you want to stay the night?” Kara asked and wiggled her eyebrow jokingly.   
“Yeah, that’d be sweet, I’ll stay on the couch.”   
“Lena, you can stay in bed if you want to.” Kara jumped onto her bed and threw a pillow at Lena.   
“I’m coming, I’m coming, I surrender.” Lena laughed and climbed into bed next to her. Lena Luthor’s thighs were inches apart from Kara and Kara could feel herself blushing at the thought of it.   
“Kara... are you okay?” Lena’s voice snapped Kara out of her thoughts.  
“Lena? Have you been with another girl before?” Kara asked looking at her curiously, almost pouting.   
“Nobody is like you Kara, it isn’t a competition,” Lena whispered into her hair.   
“No, I mean have you ever been with a girl...” Kara blushed, it didn’t matter because nothing is going to happen.   
“Oh. You mean... Yes, once, but Kara there’s no pressure I’m not ready for anything like that yet.” Lena’s smile faded, she didn’t want to disappoint Kara.   
“Me either.” Kara held Lena tighter and they both fell asleep in each other’s arms as if it was always meant to be this way.


End file.
